The Locket’s Charmed Song
by lil9azn2gurl
Summary: Harry and Hermione were said to love each other forever.That was, of course, before the war.Harry hasnt been seen for 2 yrs now.Hermione sadly moves one with Ron but still loves Harry.What happen when Hr and H meet again but H has no clue who she is.


The Locket's Charmed Song

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, it all belongs to JKR except for the plot.

Enjoy

:Hermione POV:

I love him. Yes, I love him. I love Ronald Weasley. I love him a lot but I love Harry Potter more. I miss him everyday. 2 years ago, before the war, while we were in Hogwarts. Harry and I got closer while looking for the Horcruxes. I don't know how it happened. It jus did. Well everywhere we went, people would always make some remark. Good or bad. I remember when they did; all Harry did was wrap his arm around my shoulder and smile. He was always so sweet. I guess he figured that if something ever happened, he wanted at least one year of happiness. Harry, Ron, and me were able to discover and destroy the horcruxes. Harry nearly died from one of the charmed spell around one of the horcruxes. After we believed every single horcruxes were gone, we went back to the burrow. It was a nightmare from then on.

_Hermione and Harry's hand were locked within one another as Ron trotted ahead. They stopped on the hill before the Burrow. _

"_What's wrong, love?" Harry spoke softly._

"_My locket, it's missing." Panicked Hermione._

"_It's ok, love. I have it." Smiled Harry._

_Harry then reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold chain with heart on it. Harry had given it to Hermione on Valentine's Day. He had a special charm on it that played a special tune. The tune was no ordinary tune. It was the song they had listened to while they had their first kiss. Inside the locket was a photo showing them waving and smiling. The other side of the locket said "To my love, I will love you forever to the day. You mean the world to me. I would just die without your love. I hope one day you could be Mrs Harry Potter. Do not worry about this locket; it has a special charm that only you can open it. I love you Hermione Jane Granger." The words moved magically so it did not crammed in the locket._

_Harry took the locket and placed it on to Hermione's neck as she rose up her hair. After he finished, she gave a peck on the lips._

"_I love you, Potter!" Whispered Hermione._

"_I love you too, Granger!" Whispered Harry as he placed his lips on her for a longer kiss._

_Hermione smiled but then spoke, "lets get back to Burrow guys."_

_They walked in silence till Ron spoke._

"_Well that was fun horcruxes searching, let's do it again!" said a sarcastic tired Ron. The trio made it back to the burrow about noon to find everything dark inside the Burrow. All three were tired s, haven't had much sleep then usual. When Hermione looked up, she stopped in her tracks. The boys stopped wondering what was wrong. Hermione pointed above the burrow's roof. Right above it was the dark mark._

"_It wasn't there on are way so that must mean who ever put up the dark mark is still there." Gulped Harry. "I'm too tired to put any fight." Whined Ron._

"_Heh heh heh, poor boy I guess this won't be much of a fight then, will it?" Spoke the man disguised within the cloak and mask. Soon followed by him were about 20 more cloacked people._

_The trio knew exactly who they were. Immediately took out their wands and aiming at the intruders. _

"_What have you done with my family, Malfoy?" Sneered Ron._

"_What is poor blood traitor scared he has no blood traitors of a family to turn to?" Smirked one Lucius Malfoy._

_A spell was sent not at Lucius but at his feet. Lucius stumbled but regained posture._

_"Calm down, the goodygoodies, no one was here for us to make any damage to."_

_Spoked from behind Lucius to be Bellatrix._

_"That's lucky for us we decided to go to Diagon Alley for a bit, right Molly?" Arnold Weasley followed by a few people spoke coming from the side of both the trio and the cloaked men._

_"Hmmm… let's have some fun. Shall we? Death Eaters pull out your wands on my command!" Yelled Lucius Malfoy._

_Molly, Arnold, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, and Draco stood next to the trio with their wands out as well._

_"You waste of an heir, I'm proud you went for a pureblood, Draco. But a traitor to us? _

_You might as well date a mudblood" Snarled Lucius._

_"How dare you?" Yelled an angry Harry._

_Draco took Ginny's hang, gave her a kiss on the lips, then spoke, "Father, how dare you! I may have sacrificed a few things here and there but how dare you call me a waste of an heir. I am no traitor to my family but you are. You put your life before loved ones! Think of mom! Think! You let the dark lord kill her in front of your eyes! All you did was stand there! Stood there and let the love of your life die! I guess you didn't lover her as much as I did!" Yelled Draco Malfoy._

_"What has the good side done to you? Softened your heart! That's what! Well you no longer are a part of this family. I have no son. CRUCIO!" Yelled Malfoy._

_Ron pushed both Ginny and Draco down to safety. It saved them but he was hit. _

_"Ron!" yelled Molly Weasley!_

_Arnold muttered a spell at Ron that caused the pain to stop. Both him and Molly ran to him._

_Harry turned to face the death eaters angry as ever._

_He muttered a spell, actually a couple. One by one thing were happening, it started to get uncontrollable. Soon fire started to circle around the Death Eaters. They huddled together, trying spells to extinguish it, nothing could be done._

_"Rawr, its Firocius! I hate that spell. We can't do anything." Spoke a Death Eater from behind._

_"Death Eaters, let us get out of here. There is nothing we can do now." Spoke Bellatrix._

_"Potter, you will turn to our side. You can deny your life on it as much as you can. Once you will, you'll forget all these fools and love your new life. That is the dark lord's words. Dark Lords words are law; it ALWAYS happens however long it takes."_

_Death Eaters then disapparated one by one till they were all gone. Hermione, Draco and Ginny were at Harry side. Harry had fallen but Draco caught him in time and placed him gently on the grass. The fire had worn out leaving burnt grass around. That, though was the least of their problems._

"_Stay in there, love, its ok. There all gone now." Whispered Hermione at Harry's side._

"_What spell was that, never even heard that spell before." Spoke Ginny._

"_The spell is called Firocius, it causes like a fire wall around the intruder. It causes no spell to come out from them. It's a great but deadly spell. It takes 86 of your body strength. Harry, here, was already weak, thus making him worse._

"_I'm ok, Mione…"Harry whispered. They all turn to face him but within seconds._

_Harry fainted._

"_HARRY!!" screamed Hermione._


End file.
